Catch Me
by kristy267
Summary: [oneshot] "If I fell would you catch me?" He tilted his head as if he needed to think about his reply before giving her an answer. Faye was only a little offended by this. "What would I get in return for saving your life?"


Faye walked around his room, looking at the sheer lack of personal touch. There was a stack of books beside his bed that caught her attention though. She was reaching for one of them when Damon appeared seemingly from thin air and caught her hand. She opened her mouth to ask him where he'd been, but Damon placed a finger against her lips.

"No questions, Witchy."

He backed her up against the nightstand. Her legs hit the books and a few toppled to the floor. Damon didn't seem to mind as he tucked his arm around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. They were just beginning to relax into one another when Damon suddenly groaned. He broke away from her.

"Someone's here," He told Faye just as a dull knocking could be heard from downstairs. Damon kissed her once more quickly. Before going to get the door, he called over his shoulder, "Don't go anywhere!"

She smirked and muttered, "No promises."

Faye floated around Damon's room, poking around for a minute before growing bored. She stepped out into the hall and found she could hear the soft drown of voices from downstairs. Sighing, Faye walked down the hall at a slow pace. She stopped when she came to what she guessed was Stefan's room.

"Now this is what a room should look like," She declared to no one.

Faye made note of the personal touches added to Stefan's room that was severally lacking in Damon's room. She dotted around the room, glanced at his books and poked at his belongings. Faye was tempted to look deeper into Stefan's things, but wasn't sure if Damon would take offense to this or not. She decided checking out the balcony would be something... safer to do.

She opened both of the doors and was bathed in sunlight at once. The sun was warm, but the air wasn't. Being December that was to be expected.

"I thought I told you not to go anywhere."

Faye jumped a little at the sound of his voice. She both hated and loved Damon's vampire of stealth ways. Faye leaned over the balcony, looking at the ground below.

"I got bored, sue me."

"Can't," Damon said quickly. "Lawyers are tasty, but there is very little fun to be had there."

Faye smiled at the way he tossed around things like that. Damon was more than open about his vampirism, whilst most other vampires liked to keep their true nature a secret. Perhaps that's what kept her coming back - his ability to talk about something as deadly and dangerous as being a vampire as if it were more of a casual thing.

She took Damon's hand, used it to help her up on to the cement rail of the balcony and dropped it once she had her balance. Faye stuck her arms out to either side of her and began to walk heel to toe, heel to toe.

After a minute she turned her head to Damon and asked, "If I fell would you catch me?"

He tilted his head as if he needed to think about his reply before giving her an answer. Faye was only a little offended by this. "What would I get in return for saving your life?"

"The satisfaction of knowing you saved someone in need."

Damon shook his head. "Not good enough."

Faye paused as she reached the end of the wall. Damon offered up his hand. Faye didn't take it. Instead, she turned so that she was facing him and her back faced open air. Her balance faulted for a second, but she quickly regained control. She also made notice of the way Damon jerked slightly in response when she looked as if she might fall.

With a smirk to match his own usual one, Faye told him simply, "Well it's going to have to be." Then, she leaned back and let herself fall. To say she wasn't scared would be a lie. Faye was very scared as the air rushed past her at alarming speeds.

Both the fall and her fear were short-lived. Faye gasped as she landed none too gently into Damon's waiting arms. Her heart had never beat so fast and adrenaline had never rushed so quickly through her veins.

Feeling breathless, she smiled at him. "I suppose you decided saving me was reason enough after all?"

"No. Explaining your splattered limbs to Stefan would be easier said than done." His reply was sarcasm if she'd ever heard it.

Faye rolled her eyes. She realized then that he was still holding her. "Do you plan on setting me down?"

"Not out here."

"Then where - "

Damon leaned in and stole a kiss. Faye's heart, which had just settled down, sped up again. She slide her arms over his shoulders, linking her fingers at the back of his neck. One second they were outside and the next, Faye felt a jolt and they were back in Damon's bedroom. Faye broke the kiss and flashed him the same hungry for love smile that he had fallen for when they had first met.

"I changed my mind," He said as he set her down.

Faye removed her jacket, her shoes. As she was getting him out of his leather jacket as well, she asked, "Changed your mind about what?"

Using that speed only vampires possessed, Damon had her on the bed and underneath him almost before she could finish the question. A smile that could tempt a nun spread across his lips. "_This _is why I saved you."

"You saved me because I'm good in bed?" Faye took a handful of his black shirt in her hand. She pulled him down until their lips almost touched. "I guess I can live with that," She teased before indulging in another kiss.

* * *

_**As Always Reviews Are Welcomed :)**_


End file.
